The Tomato Wizard
by lovisa.johansson.963
Summary: Lovino Vargas is a boy who never gets the attention. But everything changes when he has to save Hogwarts, together with two unexpected friends. Features my headcanon The Forgotten Trio: Lovino, Matthew and Gilbert. Prumano, CanUkr and GerIta. It also features many other pairs. Rated T for bad mouth and blood. No HP charas. May have some OCs introduced. 2Ps and Nyos too.
1. Prologue, Damn It

Prologue

Once upon a time-crap is overrated, damn it, so let's get straight to the point.

So you see, you bastards, there was an Italian boy. He was eleven years old when he and his stupid twin brother were invited to the Hogwarts school. It's a place where you learn magic and shit. Though, even though it says it's a perfectly safe school, some seriously dangerous shit was going on there when the Italian boy went there! Like the food. English food sucks.  
So anyways, the Italian boy realised that the seriously dangerous shit needed to be taken care of and he bravely took on that challenge.  
_Smack!_  
Okay...  
After some convincing, you bastards. The Italian didn't really want to save the whole freaking school. It was pants-shitting scary.


	2. Chapter 1: Unexpected Friends

Chapter 1  
~Unexpected Friends~

Lovino's eyes were narrowed as he looked out the window in the Hogwarts Express. His brother was sitting beside him and was insisting on being obnoxiously loud. Worst part was that he had let in a German boy in their compartment. Lovino hated strangers. Especially Germans. Lovino could swear his frown never disappeared once during the ride to the school.  
"Right, Lovino?"  
Lovino flinched as he heard his brother say his name. "What?"  
"Grandpa Julius is the principal of Hogwarts, si?" Feliciano repeated. Lovino frowned.  
"Of course he is, bastardo", he grunted. "Did you forget it or something?"  
"No, no, nothing like that, fratello!" Feliciano said, flustered. "I just wanted to show Ludwig that I was telling the truth!"  
"If he didn't trust you when you first said it then maybe he isn't a very good friend", Lovino said bluntly.  
"Actually, I did believe you, Feliciano", Ludwig protested. "My grandpa Gervase is a teacher on the school and he's known Julius for a long time."  
"Tch." Lovino picked up his luggage and started walking to the exit. "I'll go to another compartement", he said to Feliciano. "You two can... talk and get to know each other. Not too much though", he added with a glare in Ludwig's direction. The german boy's face turned red at Lovino's comment.  
"Wha-"  
"'Kay, thanks, bye."  
Lovino walked through the thin passage of the train until he finally found an empty compartment. He opened the door and sat down with a sigh. Silence. Just what he needed. The Italian would never admit it to anyone, but he was nervous as hell. It wasn't that he wasn't good with magic - he was probably better than his brother - the problem was that he hoped it would be different from home.  
Normally he lived in the shadow of his younger brother. No matter if he managed to perform a spell flawlessly, Feliciano got all the praise and attention. It was always "Feliciano this" and "Feliciano that". Lovino didn't hate his brother, not at all, but just for once he'd like to stand in the spotlight.  
Just for once...  
"Umm, are you okay?"  
Lovino flinched as he was pulled back to reality by a soft voice in the compartment. A blonde boy in his age was sitting opposite of him. Glasses rested on his nose and a small polar bear was sitting on the boy's lap.  
"Uwaah!" Lovino let out a high-pitched and very manly scream of surprise. "H-How did you get here?!"

"Who?" the polar bear asked. Lovino didn't even bother to be surprised because of a talking polar bear since he was way too concentrated on listening to the boy's soft words.

"I've been here the whole time", the boy muttered. It looked like he was used to not being seen because he only let out a sigh of slight frustration and that was it. No anger or pouty faces and, despite not being seen by a boy with perfect eye-sight, the blonde boy was perfectly calm. He even smiled politely at Lovino. "I'm Matthew Williams. I'm from Canada, eh. Who are you, eh?"  
"Lovino Vargas", Lovino said slowly. He sweatdropped as he added; "Sorry about... not seeing you..." and scratched his hair embarrassedly. Matthew smiled.  
"It's okay, I'm used to it", he said, chuckling slightly. "For some reason, nobody seems to notice me. Sometimes I don't even feel like I'm here. But some day they'll notice me. _**They will bow before me and I will rule them all!"**_  
Lovino shrunk in his seat at Matthew's last words.  
"What?!" he asked, smiling awkwardly as his eye twitched in fear.  
"Hm?" Matthew smiled innocently. "Did I say something strange, Lovino?"  
"Err... No, not at all..." Lovino said, drops of sweat forming on his forehead. He decided that he would do his best to never un-see Matthew again.  
In the next second they both jumped of surprise as the door to the compartment suddenly was thrown open.  
"Hallo kleiner Freund!" the albino, who had opened the door, shouted. "I see you're surprised to be around the awesomeness that is me! I'm Gilbert Belschmidt The Awesome and the chicken is Gilbird! You are?"

Lovino narrowed his eyes at the german. He had just met him and he could already feel that this guy would be very annoying.  
"I'm Lovino Vargas", he said, putting on his normal grumpy expression. He made a gesture at Matthew and added; "and this is Matthew Williams."  
Gilbert raised an eyebrow as he looked at Matthew and turned his head to Lovino again after a short, confused pause.

"Is it your imaginary friend or something?" Gilbert joked and ruffled Lovino's hair. "You're really strange aren't you Lovi-boy? Kesesese-KYA!"  
Gilbert's laughter ended in a scream as he finally noticed Matthew.  
"Did he just say 'kya', damn it?" Lovino asked Matthew, a slight smile appearing on his lips. Matthew laughed softly.  
"I think he did, eh..." he said quietly. Gilbert looked flustered and quickly grinned confidently.  
"Why, ja, I did!" he said, or... boasted? "It is very awesome to scream 'kya' once in a while! You should try it! Hey, where did the blonde go? He disappeared aga- KYA! How do you DO that?!"  
Lovino sighed and looked sympathetically at Matt. After all, he knew how it was to not be seen and he hoped Gilbert would leave quickly. Instead, to his dismay, Gilbert took a seat beside Lovino.  
"I was looking for an empty compartment because being alone is great", the albino began. "But you guys seem cool so you don't mind if I sit here with you, do you? Most people do mind for some reason, kesese!"  
"Wonder why, with your smell..." Lovino muttered quietly, a grin starting to form on his face. Matthew, who appearantly had supreme hearing after struggling in years to be able to hear his own voice (Lovino presumed), giggled at Lovino's comment. Gilbert appearantly heard it too 'cause he shoved his elbow softly and playfully in Lovino's side.  
"Well would you look at that!" he grinned. "Who knew guys with as thin arms as you could have such an attitude?"  
"Well, who knew germans can be scatterbrained enough to leave their zippers open?" Matthew wittily shot back. His purple eyes glowed and it seemed like he hadn't talked like that to a person before.  
Gilbert's face flushed red for a second and he quickly fixed his zipper problem.  
"Err... I'm too awesome for zippers!" he defended himself.  
The strange trio continued to joke and talk to each other through the whole journey, and Lovino was actually having fun.  
He couldn't help but to smile widely. He hadn't had friends before - it had just been him, grandpa Julius and Feliciano. Feliciano often made friends, of course, but Lovino had never been able to reach out to another person.  
Matthew and Gilbert were certainly not the kind of people he'd expect to become his friends and he had just met them, but something told him that those two would become friends for life.  
Now, he was smiling.  
And for the first time in years, he felt like he wasn't "just the twin".  
For the first time in years, Lovino laughed.

"There you are Mattie!"  
Alfred's familiar, loud voice rang in Matthew's ears. He turned his head around as he walked out of the train together with Gilbert and Lovino to see his older twin come running up behind him.  
"There you are!" Alfred said cheerfully. "How do you do those ninja-skills? I always lose sight of you, bro!"  
Matthew felt the surprised looks from Lovino and Gilbert crawl on his spine. When he glanced back at them, he could read the words in their faces: Not even your brother sees you?  
"I don't have any ninja skills, Alfred", Matthew sighed. The nearly invisible canadian turned to his newfound friends. "You can go on ahead, I'll catch up", he said. They nodded and did as he said. Matthew looked after them for a second and turned his head to a certain american again.  
He smiled even though he was annoyed with his brother's behavior, because after all, it was his brother. "How was your trip?"  
"Oh, dude, it was so cool!" Alfred said excitedly. "I've met so many other students! Also, I met this korean, he was just as loud as me and he really stood out! Like me! You should learn from us, yo!"

Matthew's eye twitched. One day, one day he would probably punch his brother's arrogant face. Some day. Maybe. If he had the time. If there was something heavy enough to throw at his face...  
"I'll remember that", the blonde canadian said. His purple eyes sparked and waited eagerly for Alfred to ask about his trip. He wanted to tell his brother about his new friends and that they could remember his name perfectly. But the question never came.  
"Right, so I'll see you later!" Alfred said instead and ran off to a couple of other students he had appearantly met during the ride.  
Matthew hung his head, disappointed. He had hoped that Alfred would be interested in what Matthew had done for once, but of course, all that mattered to Alfred was Alfred. Matthew walked out of the train, feeling tired of the sudden. Maybe Gilbert and Lovino wouldn't even be waiting for him outside. Even if they did, they would probably not see him.  
To his surprise, Gilbert and Lovino stood on top of their luggage while holding their hands over their eyes as their eyes searched through the crowds of students. While Lovino looked kind of uncomfortable, Gilbert had even circled his hands like binoculars and called out his name a couple of times. A brown-haired italian and a blonde german, who Matthew guessed were their younger brothers, were standing beside them as they looked up at them with confusion and embarrassment (well, only in the german's face) written on their faces. The scene looked rather comical and Matthew let out a snort of laughter. His purple eyes glowed as he waved his hand in the air and ran to them. They welcomed him and they asked him to sit in the same boat as them. Matthew accepted of course, but he ended almost regetting it since a certain albino almost made the boat wallow after he started swinging it from side to side and that led to a certain italian to scold him for the rest of the boat ride.  
While his friends bickered, Matthew sat back and sighed.  
Maybe he wouldn't be alone after all.

**Author's Note:  
Aww happy friends! Seems like Matthew is somewhat yandere sometimes though XD  
Also, I would like to note that it will not only be Gil, Lovi and Matt's POVs, it will be from other characters as well, such as Ludwig(Germany), Feliciano (North Italy Veneziano), Dracul (Romania), Lily (Liechtenstein), Natalia (Belarus), Im Yong Soo (South Korea) and others. Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2: Blood Matters

Chapter 2  
~Blood Matters~

Dracul was bouncing up and down excitedly in the boat he was sitting in as it finally reached Hogwarts' grounds. Krasimir was wobbling as he stepped onto land and looked kind of sea-sick.  
"Seriously, Dracul", the bulgarian said as he fought for balance. "Did you really have to swing the boat so much? Well, at least you didn't flip it over", he added and glanced at the albino who was at the moment getting scolded by the angry italian while the canadian tried to make peace between the two.  
Dracul shrugged, carefree as ever.  
"I can't help myself, Krasimir!" he said, grinning widely. "This has always been my dream! I am finally at Hogwarts!"  
Krasimir chuckled quietly at his friend's eagerness. True, Dracul had waited for this day in his whole life and he had taught himself more spells than Krasimir thought was possible when he had no teacher. Well, Dracul wasn't exactly normal...  
Krasimir winced as a frying pan suddenly came flying his way and he merely managed to dodge it. He heard Dracul hiss in a strange playful way as he spotted the attacker. Krasimir's shoulders sank and he hung his head.  
It was the one person Dracul hated, and the one person who hated Dracul.  
The hungarian girl Elizaveta Héderváry.  
"Ei bine, salut Elizaveta!" Dracul said with a smirk. "How are you?"  
"I was fine untill I saw you, Zaituc", Elizaveta growled, using Dracul's last name as always.  
"What a coincidence!" Dracul said swiftly. "Same thing here!"  
"Elizaveta", Roderich, Elizaveta's austrian friend, said. "Don't waste your breath fighting with that one. It's not very ladylike."  
Elizaveta flinched at Roderich's words. She hesitated for a while but spun around with a "Tch!" and walked away with Roderich. Krasimir sighed out of relief and flicked his finger on Dracul's forehead.  
"Do you have to pick a fight with her as soon as you see her?" he asked irritatedly. Dracul bared his sharp teeth, annoyed.  
"Well she started it!" he defended himself. "She always throws that damn frying pan at me. It's really annoying and it really hurts to have frying pans thrown at your head! Also, did I tell you she's really stupid? And hungarian!"  
Krasimir face-palmed and dragged his romanian friend with him toward the entrance of the huge school.  
"Yoghurt... Let's just go inside now", the bulgarian muttered.

Gilbert's eyes followed every detail in the huge hall of Hogwarts as he walked inside together with all the other First years. The older ones were already sitting at their respective tables and Gilbert stared at them as well. He wasn't looking at where he was going so Lovino and Matthew had to stop him from tripping on someone else's feet multiple times.  
"Damn it, you bastard, look where you're going!" Lovino hissed angrily.  
"Verzeihung, verzeihung", Gilbert said distantly. Despite the apoligizing, he accidently stepped on someone else's feet once again.  
"Ouch, that hurt", the someone said, though it didn't seem like the someone meant it. Gilbert flinched. He recognized that voice. He looked up and his face winced in disgust.  
It was that damn russian, Ivan Braginski.  
"Excuse him", Matthew said softly, not seeing Gilbert's disgusted face. "He didn't see where he was going."  
"Bastardo", Lovino muttered.

Ivan's eyes sparked with recognition as he looked at Lovino.  
"You're Lovino Vargas, aren't you?" he asked curiously. "You're the headmaster's grandson, right? I'm Ivan Braginski, a pureblood like you."  
Gilbert bared his teeth angrily at Ivan as he pronounced the last words with a glance at Gilbert. Lovino raised an unimpressed eyebrow at Ivan's words.  
"What about purebloods?" Lovino asked.  
"Well, that albino who's with you isn't exactly pureblooded", Ivan said. Gilbert's red eyes started glowing with fury, but he wouldn't say anything. He wouldn't get an outrage. He wouldn't let someone like Ivan get to him. He wouldn't.  
"Isn't the Belschmidt Family pureblooded as well?" Lovino questioned, still not changing his unimpressed expression.  
"Well, yes, they are", Ivan smiled innocently. "But that one isn't. He's adopted by Gervase. Honestly, who knows what kind of filth might wander in his veins? He was living on the streets before, after all. And Matthew", Ivan's eyes turned to the canadia, "you aren't much better, now are you? Your family sympathize with Muggles and you treat Muggle-borns as if they are equal to you." Ivan stretched out a hand towards Lovino, who was standing with his arms crossed opposite of him.

"What do you say, Lovino?" Ivan asked, his purple eyes narrowing. "How about you dump those two and become my friend? Our families have known each other for a long time, after all."  
Gilbert swore he would break the russian's nose one day as he waited for Lovino to reply. When he did, Gilbert grinned widely.  
"Yeah, you know, families", Lovino said casually. "You can't choose your family, but you can choose your friends. And in case it's too complicated for your scary, intimidating, thick, russian head, it means no."  
The next second Gilbert and Matthew were quickly dragged towards the spot where the other First Years had gathered. Gilbert laughed at Lovino and ruffled his hair when they stopped as far away from the russian as they could come.

"Dude, that was awesome!" he grinned. Matthew nodded, agreeing.  
"Thank you, Lovino", he said gratefully. "That was pretty awesome."  
To their surprises, Lovino looked like he had seen a ghost.  
"Sh-Shut up, you bastards", he said, his voice quivering slightly. "That was scary as hell - he was scary as hell! I am hopefully never doing that again..."  
Matthew and Gilbert looked at him silently for a moment before they burst out in laughter.  
"S-Sorry, it's just... your face", Matthew apologized and tried to choke down his laughter. Gilbert, however, continued to laugh shamelessly.  
"What's this, it seems like I became friend with a little coward!" he managed to say through the laughter. The only thing that stopped him from laughing was a death-glare from one of the teachers.  
"Be quiet now, children", he hissed with a heavy chinese accent. "The headmaster is coming soon with the Sorting Hat."

Lovino watched anxiously as his grandpa, the great wizard, the headmaster of Hogwarts, Julius Vargas, walked inside with a hat in his hands. He handed it over to his right hand, Gervase Belschmidt whom stood by a chair and waited for his boss to speak. Lovino gulped nervously and hoped his grandpa wouldn't say something embarrassing.  
"Hello all new students here at Hogwarts!" Julius greeted. "Many years ago I used to have a long speech about this lovely school, but nowadays I just don't care about those long speeches. It makes your jaws feel tired after a while. So all I will say is that you should have fun and don't hesitate to hit on the girls! Well, men too if you feel like it. But what's important is that you study hard and remember that this school is perfectly safe for you and we teachers will do anything to protect you! Though, we do have the Forbidden forest who's filled with dangerous creatures, a three-headed dog, trolls here and there and um... well, forget about that! Thank you, that is all! Now you will all be sorted into your houses. Oh and don't worry! We don't let english people cook, this is all delicious italian, french, german, chinese, japanese and so on, food! OH! And my grandsons are starting this year! Feliciano and Lovino! Hera hera, give us an applause! Now, it is all."  
All the students applauded their headmaster a bit awkwardly while Lovino face-palmed. At the moment he wished he could choose his family.  
Gervase gave Julius a glare before he started the sorting.  
"Belschmidt, Gilbert!" he called out.  
Gilbert flinched beside Lovino and walked up to his foster-father. Gervase gave him a little smile before the albino sat down and put the hat on his head. Lovino heard the hat brood quietly, but he couldn't make out the words.  
"Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat shouted after a while of thinking. Lovino, Matthew and the other students clapped their hands in an applause as the german walked to the Gryffindor table.  
"Belschmidt, Ludwig!" Gervase continued.  
Lovino's eye twitched. Potato bastard the Younger!  
"Slytherin!" the hat shouted.  
Another applause, but to Lovino's irritation Feliciano hugged Ludwig as well before he went to take a seat by the Slytherin-table.  
"Von Bock, Eduard!"  
A blonde boy with a nerdy appearance walked up to the chair and sat down.  
"Ravenclaw!" the hat decided after muttering something about nerds.  
Eduard walked proudly to the Ravenclaw table and sat down as applauses filled the hall.  
"Braginski, Ivan!"  
Lovino's attention was directed at Gervase again as he recognised the name of the russian. The silver-haired boy walked up to the chair and sat down.

"Slytherin!" the hat shouted, nearly shrieking, before it even really touched the boy's head.  
Slightly frightened applauses sounded over the hall as Ivan took a seat at the Slytherin table.  
"Braginski, Natalia!" Gervase continued after looking at Ivan with confused eyes for a while. A pretty blonde walked up to the chair and sat down. When Lovino followed her gaze he saw she stared at Ivan intensely while Ivan looked surprisingly... scared. The hat was put on her head and Ivan... crossed his fingers?  
"Err... um... let's see here..." the Sorting Hat brooded. "Eh... Hufflepuff?"  
Natalia snorted out of disappointment but took a seat at the Hufflepuff table as the students around her applauded loudly. When Lovino glanced at Ivan he looked... relieved? Lovino guessed there was something terribly wrong with the russian's sister.  
"Braginski, Yekaterina!"  
A ukrainian girl with silver hair, blue eyes and surprisingly big breasts for an eleven year old walked up to the chair. Matthew's eyes sparked with interest and he watched her with more interest than the others.  
"Looking for girls already?" Lovino asked teasingly.  
"Shh", Matthew said, avoiding the question and blushed slightly.  
"Hufflepuff!"  
Yekaterina walked stiffly towards the Hufflepuff table and she blushed heavily as she looked at all the faces whose attention was directed at her. Matthew continued to watch her as the rest of the students were sorted into houses.  
"Stop staring at her now", Lovino whispered. "She might think you're a stalker or something." Matthew flinched and looked down embarrassingly.  
"I-I didn't mean to stare", he said silently. "I just... thought her... um... hair looked really nice..."  
"Oh, fabulous", Lovino whispered back.  
"Jones, Alfred F!"  
Matthew buffed Lovino lightly with his elbow. "That's my brother!"  
"Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat called out. Alfred cheered for himself.  
"'Cause I'm the hero!" he shouted loudly. Lovino narrowed his eyes.  
"Yippie", he said sarcastically. "I regret hoping to get into Gryffindor together with Gilbert now..."  
"Ehehe...", Matthew laughed nervously.  
"Vargas, Feliciano!"  
Lovino's attention was drawn back to the Sorting. It was Feliciano's turn and he skipped up to the chair and sat down. Grandpa Julius squealed in happiness and had a moment of handspazzing as the hat was put down on Feliciano's head.  
"Hufflepuff!"  
Everyone applauded as usual, but Julius squealed of happiness so loudly that it almost overshadowed the applauds. Lovino hung his head and Matthew patted his back comfortingly. Of course, Matthew thought Lovino hung his head out of embarrassment, but there was another reason.  
Lovino knew his grandfather wouldn't be that happy when Lovino was sorted into a house.  
"Vargas, Lovino!"  
"Good luck", Matthew whispered. Lovino nodded. "You too", he replied and walked up to the chair. He glanced at his grandfather before he sat down. He was smiling, but not quite as widely as he did when Feliciano had sat down. He let out a short sigh and sat down in the chair.  
"Didn't I sort you into a house just a second ago?" the Sorting Hat asked inside Lovino's head as it was put on top of it. Lovino sighed once again.  
"No, I'm Lovino", he retorted in his mind. The hat grunted, irritated.  
"No need to be so rude", it growled. "Hmm... Now that I think about it, you are different. Not quite as dim-witted. Kind of a coward, but there's hidden bravery in you. You just like running away a lot. Hmm... Where do you want to be put, young one?"  
"Despite that Gilbert is an idiot, I would like to be put in Gryffindor", Lovino responded bluntly. "If Matthew gets chosen to Gryffindor, all the more reason. I don't want to be put in Hufflepuff with my brother. It will be the same. People will flock around Feliciano and I will just stand there in the shadow, damn it. I don't want to be put with that Ivan-bastard in Slytherin, either. But that's just what I think, you have the power to choose which place I should be sorted into."  
"Beh, you sure do talk a lot, don't you", the Hat scoffed. "Gryffindor!"  
Lovino smiled and gave the Hat a quick thank you and took a seat beside Gilbert as applauses surrounded him. He shot a glance at Julius. His grandfather was clapping his hands and smiling widely.  
Pride in his eyes.  
Lovino felt his heart rise. His grandfather was proud over him. He didn't need to squeal to make Lovino happy. Proud eyes and a smile was all he needed. Feliciano cheering loudly for him, though.  
Lovino hid a grin of happiness. His family wasn't all bad, after all.

Matthew watched as student after student was sorted into houses. He began to feel sweat of nervousness form on his forehead. He kept telling himself that they hadn't forgotten him, his name was just far down on the list. There were still some students left; an angrylooking swiss, a bulgarian boy who talked a lot about yoghurt, a romanian boy with surprisingly sharp teeth and an innocent-looking cute girl from Liechtenstein.  
"Williams, Matthew!"  
Finally he heard his name. He glanced at Lovino and Gilbert who were looking at him with encouraging eyes. He took a deep breath and sat down in the chair.  
"Who is this?!" the Sorting Hat exclaimed as it was put on his head. "I can feel there's something under me - that's what she said - but I can't see the person!" Matthew's shoulders sunk.  
"I'm Matthew Williams, eh", he said softly. A dark aura appeared around the candian boy for a few seconds. **"You incompetent fool. How can you not notice me, eh?!"**

The hat flinched, startled. "Sorry, sorry", it said, confused. "Uhmm... where do you want to be put, maste- I mean, young one?"  
"Well, I would like to be sorted into the Gryffindor house, with my friends", Matthew said innocently.  
"Gryffindor it is!"  
Every student applauded, despite most of them not seeing Matthew. Lovino and Gilbert both welcomed Matthew to their table. Alfred patted Matt's back.  
"Well, I wasn't expecting this since you're always so quiet and I don't know if you've grown a backbone yet", he said, appearantly not realising his rude words. "But, but! Welcome to Gryffindor, bro!"  
Matthew ignored his brother's words and smiled widely instead. He knew it wasn't worth it to become upset because of his brother. Needless to say, Matthew knew Alfred was kind of an idiot.

"Heeh~", Ivan mused. "Everyone seems to have fun. I'm glad." His eyes turned to slits as he focused his attention on Lovino. "He chose his friends instead of me and he's a Gryffindor. It's a good start. If he turns out to be as promising as he seems now, he might become...  
My perfect enemy.  
Hehe."

**Author's Note:  
This chapter was mostly sorting and introducing characters, lol. Also, don't get the wrong idea for Ivan. He doesn't really think pureblood and such matters, he just likes fucking with people's minds. I like those kind of little touches with villains/brats. lol. Btw: Nordics, Asia, Turkey, Greece, Egypt and others will appear. I couldn't fit in all of them, okay? Also, Dracul is Romania and Kraisimir is Bulgaria. Vash (Switzerland) was sorted into Gryffindor while Krasimir, Lily(Liechtenstein) and Dracul were sorted into Ravenclaw.**

**Also, I'm trying to decide whether Norway should be a teacher, a student or if he should come from another school at the TriWizard event that's coming up later XD Reviews? =3**


	4. Chapter 3: Knowing Is Growing

**/Quick note: As far as I know from Hetalia (and my history book) everyone is bisexual. So, everyone's bisexual! Just a note. It will make things make more sense, I think./**

Chapter 3  
~Knowing Is Growing~

"Lovino! Lovino! Lovi-boy! Lovi-Lovi-Lovi-Lovi!"  
Gilbert's hands shook the italian as he repeatedly called his name.  
Lovino covered his head with his pillow and hid under his covers. "Shut up..." he muttered, still half-asleep. He hadn't slept well since he had heard lots of students talking about both him and Feliciano. He didn't know what it was they were so eagerly gossiping about, but it bothered him.  
"Wake up! Potatoes are better than tomatoes!"  
Lovino growled loudly and punched the german in the stomach, but didn't leave his warm, soft nest.  
"Lovino, I would really appreciate if you got up..."  
Lovino's eyes opened in alarm. He could feel that intimidating aura he had felt the day before.  
The aura which appeared when Matthew turned scary.  
"I'm up!" Lovino jumped up from his bed and hoped he hadn't fallen asleep naked. To his relief, he had boxers and an undershirt on. As Lovino went off to put on his clothes, Gilbert narrowed his eyes at Matthew.  
"How do you do that?" he asked, stroking his chin suspiciously. Matthew smiled as innocently as ever. It was as if he wasn't even aware of his own scaryness.  
"I just asked him nicely", the purple-eyed canadian replied. "It's more pleasant to be asked nicely rather than having someone nagging you."  
'Well, it wasn't exactly pleasant to nearly shit my boxers', Lovino thought. He tied his tie and went back to Gilbert and Matthew.  
"So, are we going to eat breakfast now or what, you bastards?" he asked the two.  
"Actually, breakfast is in one hour", Matthew said guiltily, looking away. "Gilbert wanted to see if you would wake up the whole house in anger if we woke you up too early..."  
"The most awesome experiment ever!" Gilbert grinned. He lay an arm around Matthew and pulled him close, as if they were watching an exciting movie. "Now let's see the results!"  
Lovino felt his blood beginning to boil and he knotted his fists firmly as he shook out of anger.  
"Oh, I'll show you results..." he said, raising his right fist as his eyes started to twitch.  
Gilbert smiled widely and patted Matthew's shoulder.  
"Yeah this was stupid", the albino said to the canadian. "And it's all your fault."  
Matthew didn't even have time to reply before an angry italian fist knocked Gilbert in the face.

"Oooh, fuck", Gilbert groaned as he, Lovino and Matthew walked towards the Great Hall.  
"Stop complaining", Lovino snapped dryly. Gilbert's, now black, eye twitched.  
"You gave me a black eye!" he snapped back. "And all you gave Matthew was a smack on the forehead! I may have come up with the idea, but he went along with it!"  
"Well, it did sound like a dumb idea", Matthew began, sweatdropping. "But I couldn't let you get all the italian anger..." Matthew looked so innocent it was impossible not to believe him. Lovino nodded at Matthew's words.  
"So it was for a good cause", he declared. However, despite his praise for Matt, he turned to Gilbert with a horrified face. "Plus he's freaking scary..." he whispered. Gilbert glanced at the canadian's sweet-looking face and then back at Lovino with an incredulous expression on his face.  
"Yes, he really is scary", he said sarcastically, awaking the italian's anger once again. "About as scary as the bunny I saw the other day."  
"Will you two knock it off?" Matthew sighed.  
Before the arguement could go any further, the trio reached the doors to the Great Hall. They opened the doors and sat down by the Gryffindor table. Food was already on the table and they grabbed anything that didn't look english. Gilbert instantly started eating the delicious breakfast hungrily. However, once he saw the looks people gave him, he ate slower.  
"What a creepy skin color", he heard someone whisper.  
"Mhm, and the eyes!" someone else whispered.  
He sighed irritatedly. 'There's nothing wrong with being albino', he thought. 'I am an albino, therefore it is awesome!'  
"I heard he was picked up from the streets."  
Gilbert felt himself flinch. When people said things about him looking creepy, since he was an albino, he didn't give much care except for slight irritation and mostly took it as a compliment After all, he was awesome, and someone as awesome as him had to be something unique like an albino.  
However, when people taunted him for coming from the streets, he was angered. They always talked as if it was something disgusting, they always talked about it as if he was a failure and they always talked about it as if he had chosen to live like a fucking stray dog.

"Okay, seriously, how long are you gonna stay quiet?" Lovino asked, snapping Gilbert out of his thoughts. "This is not like you..."  
"Did you accidently eat british food?" Matthew asked horrifiedly. He quickly reached down his pocket and picked up a bottle of maple syrup. "I have maple syrup!"  
Lovino and Gilbert both sweatdropped. "Matthew... why do you have a bottle of maple syrup in your pocket?" they asked, nearly in sync.  
"You never know", he answered with a shudder. "Trust me, if you accidently eat any kind of british, especially english and scottish food, you'll need it..."  
Gilbert and Lovino exchanged a confused glance. British food was that bad? The albino quickly changed the subject to make Matthew snap out of his bad memories. "Err, so what's the first class?" he asked. Matthew's face brightened up slightly as he finally could stop thinking about his horrible memories.  
"I forgot", he replied awkwardly. The canadian turned to a brown-haired hungarian girl, who looked awfully familiar to Gilbert, beside him and tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me, we have the same classes right? What class do we have first?" The hungarian girl turned her head to Matthew. Once Gilbert saw her face he finally recognised her and quickly hid under the table.  
The girl, Elizaveta, let out a surprised shriek. Vash, the swiss boy, glared at her irritatedly.  
"What are you shrieking for?" he snarled. Gilbert couldn't see Elizaveta's expression while he was hiding under the table, but he could hear that her voice sounded bewildered.  
"Something tapped me on the shoulder, but I can't see what!" she said and Gilbert could hear the familiar sound of a frying pan being picked up out of a surprisingly big pocket. "Who's there?!"  
"It's Matthew, eh", Matthew said disappointedly.  
"Did you hear something?" Elizaveta asked Lovino.  
"Matthew is sitting beside you", Lovino growled, looking away embarrassingly. Gilbert couldn't help but giggle when he managed to look at the italian's red face. Who knew that one of the boys everyone talked about was so shy around girls? Elizaveta finally managed to notice Matthew and instantly started apologizing.

"No need to apologize", Matthew reassuringly. "I just wanted to know what our first class is." Elizaveta tilted her head to the side like a confused dog.  
"But can't you just look at your schedule we recieved yesterday?" she asked curiously. Matthew narrowed his eyes. "I didn't get a schedule..."  
"I didn't get one either", Lovino muttered. Gilbert flinched as he remembered. Gervase had given him Lovino's and Matthew's schedules and asked him to give the papers to them! He facepalmed, but didn't dare to crawl out of his hiding place just yet. He felt his heart skip a beat when Lovino kicked him lightly in the side.

"By the way, what are you doing under there Gilbert?" he grunted. Elizaveta's eye twitched. "Gilbert?"  
Busted.  
The young german quickly picked up the papers from his pockets and slowly got up on his chair again.  
"Err, I dropped the schedules", he said, protecting his face for any incoming frying pans. "Here." He handed Matthew's and Lovino's schedules over to them. Matthew's eye twitched in irritation.

"You had it the whole time..."  
Gilbert shrunk in his chair. The canadian's voice was a lot more malicing than his usual soft voice. Worse, a dark aura was appearing around Elizaveta. Even Lovino was appearingly feeling intimidated since he quickly checked his schedule and stood up.  
"Well, it seems like we three all have Potion's class at first, damn it", he said quickly and grabbed his two friends' neckties. "Let's just go before we're late, you bastards."

The trio arrived at the Potion's class - to their relief - in time. The three sighed and sat down at the only benches left - the ones in the front. Lovino recieved a glomp from his younger twin brother and Gilbert (forcefully) hugged his younger step-brother Ludwig, while Matthew was just glad Alfred had another class.  
'Great', Matthew thought, and not in a sarcastic way. 'Now that I am sitting at the front, maybe the teacher will notice me! I've studied hard for this, so he or she will hopefully be impressed. Who was the Potion's teacher now again?'  
"All right chaps, straighten your backs and listen carefully!"  
Matthew froze. He knew that voice.  
It was his father, Arthur Kirkland.  
"Good morning everyone", the english blonde said as he looked at the class. Despite his polite greeting, he didn't seem very enthusiastic to communicate with other living beings. As always. "I am Arthur Kirkland and your teacher for potions. So we'll start by seeing if everyone's here. Gilbert Belschmidt?"  
"The awesome me is right here!" Gilbert declared loudly. Arthur rolled his eyes.  
"Oh great, how grateful I am", he muttered. "Ludwig Belschmidt?"  
The blond german raised his hand. "Here."  
"Ivan Braginski?" Arthur continued. Matthew glanced at the russian. He was sitting beside the latvian boy Raivis Galante, the polish boy Feliks Łukasiewicz and the lithuanian boy Toris Lorinaitis, all from Hufflepuff. Ivan smiled as mysteriously as ever. "I'm here, Kirkland, sir", he chirped.  
"Okay..." Arthur said, slightly startled by the boy's smile. "Mooooving on... Raivis Galante?"  
Shaking, Raivis raised his hand. "H-Here..."  
"Jolly good. Toris Lorinaitis?"  
"I'm here."  
"Feliks Łukasiewicz?"  
"Like, totally here!"  
"Good. Feliciano Vargas...?" Arthur narrowed his eyes as he pronounced Feliciano's name. Matthew tilted his head slightly to the side. Why did his father look so surprised? He knew that the Vargas brothers would arrive at this school since long ago. Maybe he was just surprised that they would be in his class.  
The younger twin of the italian brothers stood up, waved his hand eagerly and smiled widely.  
"Here, here!" he said cheerfully. Ludwig instantly pulled him down to make him sit again, embarrassed. Arthur snorted and continued.  
"Lovino Vargas, too", shooting a glare straight at Lovino. "Our new celebrities." The two brothers exchanged a confused look.  
"Celebrity?" Lovino questioned. "Really, damn it?" The older brother frowned and the younger agreed with his brother. Their teacher and classmates, including Ludwig, Matthew and Gilbert, just looked at them strangely for a moment but quickly shrugged it off. Maybe they were just being modest.  
"Matthew Williams", Arthur continued, his face brightening a little bit.  
"Here", Matthew responded, trying to be a little bit louder than usual.  
"Uum..." Arthur mumbled, narrowing his eyes as they searched through the classroom. His green eyes sparked as he finally saw Matthew. "Yes! Great. Dracul Zaituc?"  
"I'm here", the romanian answered.  
"Okay", Arthur noted. "Lily Zwingli?"  
"I'm here, Mister Arthur", the sweet girl from Liechtenstein replied politely. She was sitting beside her fellow Ravenclaw, Dracul.

"Good, everyone's here", Arthur declared and furrowed his forehead, suddenly very serious. "Your first task is to make a Strength Potion. Chop, chop!"

The students all became surprised and quickly began to work. Matthew's eye twitched as he, Gilbert and Lovino started to work with stressed hands. 'Ugh, I was hoping he wasn't this strict when it came to teaching', he thought grudgingly. 'I just hope uncle Allistor doesn't come in and threats to say You-Know-Who's name out loud if I don't work hard enough... Why is almost everyone in my family so strange or/and scary? Good thing I grew up to be normal. It backfires at me though, since everyone has a hard time noticing me...'  
"Matthew!" Arthur snapped. "Don't let your friends do all the work!"  
"I'm not, Kirkland!" Matthew replied, using his father's last name as he had asked (he didn't want students to think he would favourise him or Alfred) and read the recipe for the Strength Potion out loud for Lovino and Gilbert.  
"This is not awesome", Gilbert muttered, and his friends couldn't do anything but agree.

"That was the most stressful lesson I've ever had!" Gilbert exclaimed as they were finally released from the Potion's Class. "That teacher was crazy! I mean, who lets us do something we're certainly not prepared for? We did of course bring our cauldrons brass scales and books, that's common sense, but heck! I thought we were just gonna read about herbs and shit!"  
"Yeah... can you stop complaining?" Lovino sneered. "I want to complain like a spoiled brat too!"  
"Be my guest", Gilbert said, making a polite gesture with his hand.  
"Very fu- Oh shit!" Lovino's eyes widened as he realised that something was missing.  
"What is it?" Matthew asked worriedly.  
"I forgot my One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi in the classroom!" Lovino exclaimed. "You two go on ahead, I'll quickly go and get it."  
"Are all italians as scatterbrained as you?" Gilbert called after him as he ran back towards the classroom.  
"Shut it, zipper!" Lovino shouted back, reminding Gilbert about his little zipper incident.

As he stopped by the door, he could hear Arthur's voice inside.  
"So they're finally at the school, huh", Lovino could hear on the other side of the door.  
"Well 'at's no surprise now is it", another male voice said with a heavy scottish accent. "Did ye think Julius wouldn't let 'em in?"  
"Don't talk to me as if I'm some sort of idiot, you git!" Arthur snapped back. "I'm more surprised that it seems like he hasn't told any of them what happened."  
"He what?" the scot questioned, his tone not sounding patronizing anymore.  
"I'm not sure, but it seems like they don't even know they're famous, besides the fact that they're the headmaster's grandsons", Arthur continued. Lovino narrowed his eyes suspiciously and pressed his ear closer to the door. He did not like where the conversation was going. "I don't think they know about You-Know-Who, or what happened to their parents."

_'Well that's not entirely true'_, Lovino thought. _'I know what happened to my parents. They died. My brother knows that too. But I don't know who mister You-Know-Who is, could you care to tell me?'_ He resisted the urge to storm in and say his thoughts out loud and continued to listen.  
"What, you mean Naran-" the scot started, but was quickly interrupted by Arthur.  
"Shut it, you wanker!" he shouted. "I don't want to hear his cursed name!"  
"Okay, okay, Ah'm sorry, okay?" the scot said. "Ah forgot. But more importantly, why d'ye think the old man wanted to keep it hidden for the young 'uns?"  
"I don't know", Arthur admitted. "My guess is that he didn't want them to know that their parents were murdered..."

Lovino threw the door open in the next second. Arthur became so surprised that he jumped straight into the scot's arms with his own arms around the scot's neck. They ended up looking like a groom carrying his bride and Lovino stared at them akwardly for a while.  
"Whatever", Lovino growled as Arthur opened his mouth to begin a long explanation that it wasn't what it looked like. "I don't want to know."  
"No, really it's- Let go you bloke", Arthur snarled at the scot. The scot raised his bushy eyebrows and did as the blonde wished - by dropping him on the floor. The englishman grabbed Lovino's shoulder as the young boy looked for his book.  
"Now listen carefully, young man", Arthur threatened, slightly desperately. "That is my brother, Allistor Kirkland, and if you start spreading weird rumors then I will take away all points fro-"  
"Don't bother", Lovino snapped, turning his head around and focusing his green gaze straight into Arthur's. The young italian's eyes glowed with such intensity that Arthur was slightly taken aback.  
"I don't care", Lovino said. "I just wanted to get my book, you fucking bastard."  
Like he said, he found his book, took it, spun around and slammed the door shut behind him as he exited the room. He was feeling strangely angry. Maybe because now he knew. Now he knew that it was someone else's fault that he didn't have any parents. He normally pretended he didn't care, but there was something sad about seeing other children with parents while he only had his grandpa. Now he could blame it on somebody. Maybe take out his anger on that person once he found the person.

Arthur and Allistor both stared at the door which Lovino had just exited. There was a long moment of silence until Allistor spoke up.  
"'Fucking bastard', he said", the red-head recited, impressed. "Tha's was new. Ah think Ah like 'im."  
"Oh shut it", Arthur grunted. "You're just saying that because he insulted me."  
"Ye know me too well, brother", Allistor commented casually, breathing out a cloud of smoke from his cigarette. "This year sure is goin' ter be interesten'."

**Author's note:  
OMG five faves, 10 followers and 238 views?! You guys are awesome 3 and yes I'm serious! I really appreciate it!  
Dun dun duuuuun! The drama! Things are actually starting to happen! Hallelujah! No seriously, it's been quite slow before... lol. Well, I have so many freaking ideas for this so hopefully I'll be able to get to the actual plot soon and get to my favourite Potter things and such... Oh and sorry if our dear Hungary seems bitchy, she's just like that around Gil and Draccy. We cool? Also, there will be more other character focus in later chapters, be patient please? XD Also take not that in the first, second, third and fourth (maybe fifth too) part of these series, when they're only eleven, there will not be much romance. They're too young for that. XD Just so you know. Also, this note is long. AKDSKNFDJNBGKJBSG done did it. I feel very proud over myself. Hah. Hahaha. *collaps in a pile of ideas* Yeah... **

**Please review and tell me what I can do better and what you think is good and if you want something to happen or request a character to have some focus! I really appreciate your reviews and favourites!**


	5. Chapter 4: He Can Appearantly Fly

**/****/Note: The plot will seem a bit messed up at some points here, like the Vargas brothers foster-family. Let's just say that Roma-jiichan*brick'd* I mean Grandpa Rome(Julius) wanted them to have two parents instead of one grandpa, and didn't want them to be raised in fame and therefor left them with their aunt's muggle family. They're not like the Dursleys though, don't worry ^^; They don't like magic though. Their aunt is Bosnia just cause./ **

Chapter 4  
~He Can Appearantly Fly~

It had gone two weeks since Lovino had first started on Hogwarts.  
Two weeks since he had found out that his parents had been murdered.  
He still hadn't told Feliciano about it, thought about why their foster-parents hadn't told them (their grandpa had let their mother's sister's family take care of the twins while their grandpa was working. Nice people, but didn't like magic that much) or asked Julius why he hadn't told them how their parents really died. He now understood what other students were talking about behind his and Feliciano's backs, but he was glad Gilbert and Matthew didn't ask about his parents. The two, Gilbert especially, who didn't have any parents either, understood that it was nothing he wanted to talk about. All he could think about was how to figure out exactly who You-Know-Who was.

But he didn't know how he would be able to avenge his parents if he wasn't brave enough.  
All information he had was that You-Know-Who was a murderer and that he was gone. Gone, but still there.  
Murderer. Lovino felt his stomach twist. He wasn't a brave hero who would give up his life to kill the evil guy. In fact, he wasn't sure his anger would be motivation enough to make him want to risk his life. Besides, nobody had seen or heard of You-Know-Who since he had killed Lovino's and Feliciano's parents.  
_'You-Know-Who is dead, so there's nothing to worry about, right?'_ Lovino repeated inside his head. _'I don't need to take revenge, right?'_  
But something kept on telling him that the wizard wasn't dead. Something told him that just thinking that the wizard was dead wasn't enough.  
First school, though. He was learning how to fly that day after all.

"'Ello students!" a welsh, light-ginger man greeted cheerfully. "My name is Aeron Kirkland! I will teach you how to fly on your broomsticks today. Oh! Hello Alfy and Mattie!" Aeron waved his hand at Alfred and Matthew and they both waved back, though less enthusiastic.  
"Those two are my nephews by the way", Aeron added proudly. "Too bad their dad is kind of an idiot."  
Matthew elbowed Gilbert in the side before he managed to snort out of laughter. Lovino just rolled his eyes at Gilbert and listened carefully to Aeron.  
"So now, lads, stick your right hand over your brooms and say 'Up'!" the welshman instructed.  
Everyone did as he said, but it didn't work at once. However, once the Vargas brothers said up, their brooms immediately flew up and they could grab it. Everyone stared in surprise at the two for a moment, but continued to shout "Up!" in chorus at their brooms. Ivan was the second to manage it, Alfred was the third and Gilbert was the fourth, though the broom smacked him between his legs before faithfully floating into his right hand.  
Once everyone had managed to take their brooms, Aeron continued to instruct them.  
"Now, once you've got hold of your broom, mount it", he ordered and everyone followed. "Grip it tight, I don't want you to fall off and fall to your deaths. When I blow my whistle, you're going to kick off the ground and hover over the ground. Then you lean forward and touch back down. Ready? Any questions?"  
Raivis raised a shaking hand.  
"Um, what do you mean by 'falling to our deaths'?" he asked with a quivering voice. Matthew and Alfred both gripped their brooms tightly and facepalmed. They had heard the story once and they didn't want to hear it again.  
_'At least it isn't uncle Allistor telling the story this time'_, Matthew thought and shuddered at the thought. Allistor told the story in way too much detail.  
"Hm? Oh that!" Aeron said as he remembered the story about the students who had died in his first flying lesson. "Well, there has been students who didn't listen carefully when teachers told them how to fly, like three young lads when I had my first flying lesson. Of course, they tried to style when they were beginners. They hovered way too far up, several meters up, and started flying like birds without feathers! They fell down, landed on their necks and broke 'em! I was a student when that once happened. There was a loud 'SNAP' and blood started pouring out on the grass! Lots o' the students became terrified, of course, and refused to fly. I, however, became a great flyer. My eldest brother, Allistor, saw an even more terrifying sight when he was a first year. You see, one of his friends, they weren't in particular close but they knew each other. Anyways, the friend-"

"Okay, okay, that's enough, uncle Aeron!" Matthew interrupted. "I think you've traumatized us enough now..." He and Alfred were shaking lightly as they remembered when Allistor had told them the story.  
"Oh, right, sorry, let's beign", Aeron said and laughed a bit before he blew his whistle.  
Everyone started hovering a few centimeters over the ground, except for one. Feliciano, the crybaby (or "more" of a crybaby, according to Gilbert) of the twins, had been absolutely terrified from the story and his broom felt it. As if Feliciano had pressed an amok-button, the broom started flying like crazy. Lovino flinched and stared helplessly as his brother clenched to the insane broomstick.  
"That's not how you fly, mister Vargas!" Aeron shouted. "Come back on the ground this instance!"  
"I wish I could!" Feliciano screamed.  
Lovino mounted his broom once again and prepared to take off, but Gilbert and Matthew stopped him.  
"Don't", Matthew said reasonably. "It will end up with you both getting hurt, or worse."  
Lovino narrowed his eyes, but got of his broom reluctantly.  
Feliciano's broom kept on bocking and throwing itself against walls untill Feliciano finally fell off. Luckily, his robes got stuck in a spear from a statue on a roof. It didn't take long untill his robes ripped and he fell once again, getting stuck on the next spear. Aeron quickly ran forward and managed to catch the young boy before he hit the ground.  
"You bloke", Aeron muttered as Feliciano clung to him. "I said, 'hover just above the ground'. I didn't say 'go hoobalabooba'. And now you've gotten yourself a wounded wrist! It's not broken, but if I hadn't caught you then you'd lie on the hospital wing for ages! Or months. Or weeks. Or days. Or just one day? I don't remember..."  
"It's just a few minutes or an hour at worst, Aeron", Alfred said, a bit proud that he remembered how good the healing was on Hogwarts.  
"Ah, right, thank you", Aeron said. "I'll take young mister Vargas to the hospital wing and let him recover from the shock and such. I don't want a single broomstick in the air, because if I do see one, then that person will be saying 'good bye Hogwarts'. Is that understood, are we good?"

Lovino watched Feliciano get carried away to the hospital wing anxiously. Idiotic or not, it was his brother, and he was worried for him. Gilbert patted his shoulder comfortingly and Matthew assured him that his brother would be fine.

"Heh, seems like he dropped something", Ivan suddenly said and held up a shiny, round object. Lovino's face darkened as he saw it.  
"That's his remembrall, Braginski", Lovino growled, but he shrunk slightly as he saw the russian's face.  
"Oh really?" Ivan asked curiously. "When did he get it?"  
"Grandpa gave it to him", Lovino replied, trying to replace his fear with anger. "It was a present on his sixth birthday. It was our dad's before." Ivan's eyes sparked with interest.  
"Then, if it is that precious to you, you don't want it to get smashed do you?" he questioned. Before Lovino could try to grab the remembrall, Ivan flew up with his broom very stylishly (and I am not joking).  
Angered, Lovino mounted his broom as well, but a hand grabbed his shoulder.  
"Wait, Lovino", Matthew warned. "Can't you see he's fooling you? You'll get expelled!"  
"Besides, I'm the one who's supposed to get us into trouble!" Gilbert put in, making the other two roll their eyes.  
"I know", Lovino responded. "But I'll take the risk and I'll take the role as troublemaker just this time."  
With those words, he took off after Ivan. Ivan's smile grew wider as he saw the italian come after him.  
"Give it back Ivan!" Lovino demanded, trying not to look down and hiding the shaking of his voice.  
"Scared, are we, Lovino?" Ivan chuckled. "If you now want it so much, why don't you get it?"  
In the next second, to Lovino's horror, Ivan threw the remembrall far away. As a reflex, Lovino spun around and darted after it like a shot arrow. He heard Ivan call something like "don't get expelled now" after him, but he was way too focused on getting the remembrall back. Just as it was about to crash into a window the young italian managed to catch it.

The first thing he felt was relief - it wasn't broken and it was in as perfect shape as it had always been. The next thing he felt was astonishment.  
"Wait - what just happened?!" he blurted out. The smoke inside the remembrall turned red and he rolled his eyes. "I know what just happened, I just don't believe it!"  
The smoke seemed to shrug and turned normal again. Still astonished by his own actions, Lovino flew back to the rest of the class. Once he arrived, he was met by cheering and clapping. Gilbert nearly knocked him over with a surprise-hug and everybody praised him. Though when he looked at their faces, they looked... strange. It was as if they didn't think that Lovino would manage it, of course, but he heard someone say: "Shouldn't Feliciano be the Wonder-boy of them? I mean, You-Know-Who tried to..."  
Lovino couldn't hear the last words since everyone became silent. When he looked behind himself, he could understand why.  
Gervase stood behind him with a serious expression stuck on his face.  
"Lovino Vargas", he said with a dark voice. "Did you fly just now? Didn't that forgetful Aeron tell you what'd happen if you didn't stay on the ground?"  
"Oh no, it was me!" Gilbert said or... pleaded? "I'm the troublemaker out of us three!"  
"You'll get expelled, Gil", Matthew sighed.  
"Oh right", Gilbert said obliviously. "It was Lovino who did it, I swear!"  
"Thank you so very much, Potato Bastard", Lovino hissed irritatedly.  
Gervase looked seriously unamused and grabbed Lovino's arm.  
"Come with me", he said shortly and pulled the eleven year old boy with him. Lovino held his head low and could only utter one word.

"Crap."

Feliciano was sitting on his bed in the hospital wing, digging in his pockets in failed tries to find his remembrall. To make his situation worse, his older twin had appearantly gotten into trouble and risked getting expelled from what he heard from the nurses. Feliciano hung his head, defeated. It was all his fault.  
He had slipped up and his brother suffered from it. It was always like that. No matter what Feliciano did, he failed and his brother always ended up taking the blame. Like when they were small, when Feliciano tried to take some cookies and tripped the Delics' (their aunt's family, who were bosnian) expensive vase over. Lovino had taken the blame for him and gotten yelled at. And now he might get expelled.  
Feliciano let out a sob.  
"There, there, it's okay", Ludwig said. He was sitting beside Feliciano and was trying his best to comfort his friend. "We'll find your remembrall. Lovino won't get expelled, either, I promise." The young german handed over a handkerchief to Feliciano. He took it and dried his tears.  
"Grazie", he said quietly.  
There was a long silence. It was broken by one question from Ludwig.  
"I'm sorry about what happened when you were a child."  
Feliciano flinched. How did Ludwig know about the expensive vase?! Was he psychic?!  
"Wh-What do you mean?" Feliciano asked nervously.  
"With You-Know-Who and all", Ludwig explained awkwardly.  
"Who's You-Know-Who?" Feliciano questioned. For some reason, chills crawled across his spine.  
"The Dark Wizard who killed your parents and tried to kill you, of course."  
Feliciano was glad he was sitting down, because otherwise the words would have knocked him off his feet.  
"M-My parents w-were... killed?!" Feliciano managed to wheeze. Ludwig's eyes widened.  
"You didn't know?!" he blurted out. "The whole school knows! The night after you and your brother were born, You-Know-Who came and murdered your parents! He tried to kill you, too, but... You... you survived! That's why you're famous! You-Know-Who is gone because of that night and- and- oh, mein Gott, I shouldn't have told you!"  
Ludwig buried his head in his hands and looked away from Feliciano. Feliciano could only stare at his friend, bewildered. They were silent for several moments again.  
"Sorry."  
"It's okay, really."  
Silence. The doors to the hospital wing opened and someone walked towards them, but none of them noticed it untill the someone stopped in front of them and spoke to them.  
"What are you two looking like such damn downers, you bastards", a familiar voice scoffed. Feliciano instantly attacked the person with a glomp, as if it was a reflex.  
"Loooooooviiiiiiiiiiiiinooooo ooooo~!" Feliciano exclaimed in a voice mixed with both sadness and happiness. "You're still here!"

"Don't do that!" Lovino complained and tried to get his younger brother off, but he clung to Lovino as if he would die if he let go.  
"Uuuuh~ Lovino!" Feliciano sobbed. "I-I- D-Don't get expelled! I don't want you to be expelled! T-Talk to grandpa, h-he'll probably understand! A-And, something terrible has happened, I lost dad's remembrall and I-!"  
"Geez, will you calm down, stupid little brother?!" Lovino interrupted. "I won't get expelled, okay? And if you're crying about dad's remembrall, I have it right here."  
Feliciano's eyes shone with relief as Lovino handed the remembrall over to him. "How did you-"  
"I saved it from getting smashed, but you should thank Ivan, too", Lovino growled. "He found it and threw it at a window, but I managed to catch it in time. And, again, I won't get expelled. Gervase saw me, but he won't expel me. Got it?"  
Feliciano nodded, but his tears didn't disappear.  
"Lovino, you could've gotten hurt..." he hiccuped.  
"But I didn't", Lovino assured him. "Plus, appearantly, I'm going to be a Seeker in Gryffindor's Quidditch team."  
"Really?!" Feliciano exclaimed, his face brightening up. "That's great!"  
"Grazie", Lovino said shortly, slightly embarrassed. "I'm not sure if I'm that happy about it though... Anyways, enough about me. How's your arm feeling?"  
"Oh, it doesn't hurt at all", Feliciano said cheerfully. "It wasn't badly hurt and the nurses here have unbelievable great healing things!"  
"Hm. What's with Potato Bastard the Younger?"  
Feliciano flinched and looked at Ludwig. He still had his head in his hands and wouldn't look the brothers in their eyes as they looked at him.  
"Ludwig, it's really okay..." Feliciano said softly. Ludwig didn't even react. Lovino, however, growled suspiciously.  
"What did the bastard do?" he questioned coldly. Feliciano looked sympathetically at his brother. He didn't know what really had happened to their parents, after all.  
"He... he told me what happened to our parents", Feliciano answered quietly. Lovino's eyes widened slightly.  
"Lovino, they-", Feliciano began, but was interrupted again by his brother.  
"I know."

Lovino walked reluctantly to the place where he would meet the Captain of Gryffindor's Quidditch team. When he had talked to Gilbert and Matthew about it, they didn't understand his reluctance. They said it was in his blood since his mother had appearantly been a great Seeker, judging by how many trophies she had gained. But he wasn't like his mother. He had never known her, and he wasn't, as he thought often the kind of guy that would on free will risk his life and even less willing to do so for a game.  
"Ah, there you are", a ginger, fifteen year old manboy greeted. Freckles covered his cheeks and nose and it was obvious he was related to Allistor, Arthur and Aeron with those eyebrows. "Lovino was it?"  
Lovino nodded. "That I am."  
"What's the crack like?" the youngest of the Kirkland brothers asked. Lovino stared at him with bewilderment in his eyes.  
"What?!" Lovino blurted out.  
"Oh, right, sorry 'bout that", northern irish Kirkland apologized. "That's what we in Norn Iron say for 'What's up?'. Anyways, I'm Alroy. Alroy Kirkland. It's beezer to meet you."

Lovino's eye twitched. He swore some of those words weren't normal english words.  
"Piacere di conoscerla troppo...(Nice to meet you too...)", Lovino muttered in italian. Arloy narrowed his eyes and rolled them, not even bothering trying to understand the foreign language.  
"Sure", he said and opened the big briefcase he had with him, cutting straight to the point.  
"Now you see Vargas, long story short, Quidditch is a game played with seven people for each team: Three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper and one Seeker. I am the Keeper. My job is to stop the other team's Chasers from scoring, meaning that I send Quaffles flying back from whence they came. A Chaser's job is to score goals in the other team's rings. The Quaffle is the immobile ball. The Beaters' job is to keep Bludgers away from the rest of the team and at the same time try to aim the Bludgers at the other team."  
"So what's a Bludger?" Lovino asked, trying to remember everything Arloy had just told him. Arloy glanced at his briefcase and handed a bat over to Lovino.  
"Watch it now", he warned and bowed down. He let loose on the ball which was making sounds and writhing in its jail, and sure was happy to be free. It instantly tried to attack Lovino, but he hit it with his bat and sent it flying far away. It returned after a few seconds and Alroy had to catch it. It hit him quite hard, but he was used to it and quickly pushed it down in  
"Nice one", Alroy said as he raised his bushy eyebrows, impressed.  
"Holy shit", Lovino gasped, ignoring Alroy's praise. "Is that thing made of iron or something?!"  
"Of course it is", Alroy frowned. "Otherwise the players wouldn't have any motivation to fly the hell away from it. What do you think Quidditch is, a nice play of chess or what?"  
"I just expected it to be, oh I don't know, safe..." Lovino said as his eye twitched.  
"What's safety?" Alroy asked. Lovino facepalmed, for the ginger was not joking.  
"Whatever, what's my job?" the grumpy italian questioned.  
"Ah, you are the Seeker", Alroy answered, his face recovering from the confusion started by the word 'safety'. "Your job is to catch the Golden Snitch. It's simple really. Get the Snitch or die trying."  
Lovino rolled his eyes. "Of course... Which one is the Snitch?"  
Alroy let out a small snort of laughter when he saw Lovino's expression before he answered. "Don't look so down, I think you'll like it."

He opened a small hatch in the briefcase and a neat, metallic golden ball rolled out and into Alroy's hands. Lovino's eyes glowed with interest as soon as he saw it. Alroy put it in his hands and he inspected it further. The little ball had plenty of details, despite being so small. When Alroy clicked it, wings shot out of it's sides and it began to hover. Lovino didn't let his gaze leave the golden ball, not even when it flew off.

"See", Alroy laughed. "Told ya would like it!"

**Author's Note:  
... I made Feliciano cry. I am the most terrible person that has ever been born. Germany, you have the right to punch me. XD Anyways, weew, one more chapter? I'm having so much fun with this XD Also, sorry if some things don't make sense, it's Hetalia mixed with Harry Potter, it must be confusing and questions will be answered later. Next up, Halloween! As well as a Quidditch match, I believe. Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading, please review! That is all! Make pasta not war!**


	6. Chapter 5: Puppies and Halloween

**/Note: Sorry for the late update, Merry late Christmas and Happy New Year! Yay~ we survived the 21st~. I'm not sure what I think about this chapter, but I couldn't squeeze in the Quidditch match which I am looking forward to. Anyways, enjoy!/**

Chapter 5  
~Puppies And Halloween~

Gilbert skipped cheerfully towards the Grand Staircase.  
"Will you stop skipping like that?" Lovino hissed.  
"Why?" Gilbert answered with a question. "It's a nice day isn't it? It's Halloween soon, which means lots of food, and there's only some weeks left 'till your Quidditch game's up!"  
"You look ridiculous", Lovino growled.  
"Let him do as he likes", Matthew said. Gilbert was about to thank him, but Matthew continued before he could do so: "It's natural for him to look ridiculous." Matthew grinned and Lovino let out a snort of laughter. Gilbert narrowed his eyes at them.  
"Why do you both turn against me?" he pouted and walked up the stairs.  
But just as they were about to step onto the next floor, the stair they were standing on suddenly moved to another floor.  
"What's happening?" Lovino exclaimed and clenched to the railing.  
"The stair is moving!" Matthew responded as he fought for balance.  
"No shit Sherlock", Lovino muttered.  
"This is awesome!" Gilbert shouted loudly. However, his joy was cut short as the stair stopped and his smile disappeared as he snorted in disappointment. The floor it had stopped by was a small platform whose only purpose seemed to be the ability to reach the ancient door which was standing there like a dark shadow on the wall. The trio walked over to the floor and opened the door curiously. Not caring what it might be, they walked inside with Gilbert enthusiastically in the front.  
Behind the door was a dark room filled with lots of frightening statues covered in cobwebs. Matthew let out a quiet shriek and his two friends spun around at the sound.  
"What is it Mattie?" Gilbert asked teasingly. "You scared?"  
"It's not that!" Matthew objected quickly. "This is the third floor! It's forbidden!"  
Gilbert gasped.  
"Really?!" he exclaimed. "That's awesome! If anyone asks it was my idea."

The irresponsible german spun around and hopped across the room without a care in the world. Again, his joy was cut short as he froze when he heard footsteps outside the room. Lovino and Matthew heard it too and ran towards the second, mysterious door in the room which Gilbert was standing in front of.  
"Open the door, someone's coming!" Lovino exclaimed, trying to keep his voice low.  
"I'm trying, it's locked!" Gilbert wailed, panicking.  
"Move!" Matthew ordered (though he apologized quickly for sounding bossy) and pushed them aside. "Alohomora!"

Once Matthew pronounced the spell, the lock went up and they could run in just in time before the person walked into the room.  
The trio heard the person mutter something in the room with the statues before going out again. The three breathed out heavily out of relief.  
"O-Oh, holy shit...", Gilbert panted quietly, leaning against the door.  
"That was too close", Matthew whispered softly. "Why on Earth did the door have to be locked?!"  
"I think they might have had a good reason to lock the door..." Lovino said with his back turned against them. Matthew and Gilbert reluctantly followed Lovino's gaze, fearing what they might see.  
A dog. A huge, three-headed, sleeping dog was lying in the room. One of the heads opened an eye and spotted the trio. Of course, it woke the other two heads up and the huge dog(s?) stood up, growling at the intruders.  
The three young wizards screamed out of horror and ran out the door as quick as they could. The three-headed dog instantly tried to snatch them with their huge jaws but failed and got a door slammed on their noses instead.  
"Why is there a freaking monster here in the school?!" Gilbert blurted out with eyes as big as plates. "Did they think that was a good idea?! 'Let's put a three-headed dog in this room, I'm sure the student's will love it!'"  
"There's a reason why it's forbidden, Gilbert..."

"Seriously, why was there a dog there?" Gilbert muttered. He, Lovino and Matthew were eating breakfast with the rest of Gryffindor the morning after the little dog incident.  
"Didn't you see the trapdoor?" Matthew asked, raising an eyebrow. "The dog was sleeping on it. It's obviously guarding something."  
"Then, what is it guarding?" Lovino questioned.  
"You wanna go there again and check it out?" Gilbert teased. "You screamed like a little girl!"  
"You must've mistaken your own screams with mine", Lovino retorted.  
"We can't ask the teachers, can we?" Matthew thought out loud.  
"Yes, that will be great", Lovino said sarcastically. "'Hey grandpa, we went to the forbidden floor and almost got killed by that monster you had there! What's it guarding?' Yep, best fucking idea ever..."  
"It was just a thought!" Matthew protested. "Do you have any better ideas?"  
"Actually, I have a perfect one", Lovino pointed out.  
"Oh really?" Gilbert said, sceptical. "Let's hear it."  
"Okay", Lovino said, leaning forward and gesturing for Gilbert and Matthew to do the same. "Listen carefully." Lovino cleared his throat and paused for dramatic effect.

"Let's forget about it."

Two parts of the trio widened their eyes and they stared at Lovino with bewildered eyes.  
"Forget about it?!" Gilbert blurted out, not believing his ears. "We can't just forget about it!"  
"Why not?" the italian objected. "The dog is guarding something. That means we shouldn't get involved with it. Besides, I don't know about you, but I have better things to do than risk my life for something we probably shouldn't risk our lives for."  
Matthew shrugged, seeing sense in what Lovino was saying, but Gilbert pouted.  
"What if it has to do with You-Know-Wh-", he began, but Matthew quickly covered his mouth and stopped him from continuing.  
"Shh!" Matthew hissed silently, thinking Lovino couldn't hear. "You shouldn't mention him in front of Lovino, you idiot!"  
"I'm sorry, I forgot, okay?" Gilbert whispered back, actually sincere.  
Lovino rolled his eyes. "No need", he muttered. "More importantly, who exactly is You-Know-Who?"

Matthew and Gilbert froze and stared at Lovino. Not caring about their stares, Lovino continued: "All I know is that he murdered my parents and that everyone is afraid to say his name, so who is the bastard?"  
Matthew glanced around himself, making sure nobody listened to their conversation (though he doubted anyone could neither hear nor see him) and took a deep breath.  
"Okay, I'll tell you", he replied heavily and began. "You-Know-Who is-was a Dark Wizard. He performed Dark Arts, such as the Three Unforgivable Spells, especially. The Dark Lord, You-Know-Who, began to kill people and got underlings, the Death Eaters. He is said to be- I mean have been the strongest Dark Wizard of all time and he started a rebellion against the Ministry, the First Wizarding War. Muggles and innocent wizards were killed, too. Your grandfather fought against the Dark Lord, as well as my father and Gervase and many other teacers on this school. However, the war ended ten years ago, in October 31, when the Dark Lord disappeared."  
"And there's where I and Feliciano come in, right?" Lovino concluded. Gilbert nodded eagerly.  
"They say the Dark Lord tried to kill Feliciano, but it bounced back and killed the Lord instead!" he said excitedly.  
"Why only Feli?" Lovino questioned with narrowed eyes.  
"Not sure, but people say it's because of some prophe-"

"MAIL!"

The trio turned their heads around and spotted owls flying in through the windows. They were all carrying mail and they dropped them by the students. To the trio's surprise, a big package dropped down in front of Lovino. For a while, Lovino just stared at it speachlessly untill Gilbert snapped his fingers in front of the italian's face.  
"Well, open it then!" the albino demanded, eager as ever.  
Reluctantly, Lovino opened the package and was astonished by the sight.  
"A broom...!" he gasped.  
"Not just any broom!" Alfred exclaimed, leaning forward over the broom. "It's a Nimbus 2000! It has reached the top of the list of the world's fastest brooms! It means that it's the fastest broom yet, in case you're wondering", he explained, recieving a growl from Lovino.  
"Thanks, I understood that", the young italian retorted. "But who sent it?"

His gaze turned to the teacher's table and saw his grandfather pet the owl who had given him the broom. Julius smiled at him encouraginly and Lovino smiled back.  
"Lovino, that's great!" Feliciano burst out and glomped his brother from the behind. "You're going to be the best Quidditch player ever!"  
"When will you learn that I don't like hugs?!" Lovino snapped and shoved his brother off his back. "You're supposed to sit at the Hufflepuff table, right? Anyways, thanks, I'll try my best...", he added when he saw his brother's hurt expression. Feliciano's expression instantly brightened and he hugged Lovino once again, ignoring his constant protests.

Gilbert played with his quill while waiting for their Charms teacher impatiently. He doodled the three-headed dog in his books (which he shouldn't be doing) and longed to see what it was guarding. The dog scared him, but his curiousity was killing him and he could tell that he would get so much attention if he found out what the school was hiding. He was awesome! He wanted attention, was all. Unfortunately people couldn't always stand the awesomeness they were facing...  
He was so bored that he felt like throwing ink on somebody just as their teacher walked in which stopped him from doing so.  
"Good morning crassu", their teacher, Kiku Honda, greeted. He was a japanese, black-haired man with calm, brown eyes. He was quite short and had to stand on top of some books to be able to see over his own desk. "Today I wirr teach you a quite easy sperr, Wingardium Reviosa. You swish and frick and say the sperr's name to make objects revitate at your will. Say after me: Wingardium Reviosa!"  
"Wingardium Leviosa", the class repeated, except for one. Alfred instead said "Wingardium Reviosaw", pronouncing it wrong.  
"It's Wingardium Leviosa, Alfred", Matthew corrected. The class chuckled lightly and Alfred laughed at himself. "I see!" he said through his chuckles. Gilbert raised an eyebrow. He had thought the american was the type who didn't accept that he did something wrong, but appearantly he had been wrong and he felt a new, tiny bit of respect for Alfred.  
"Okay, now try to make your quills revitate with the sperr", Kiku instructed. "Good ruck."  
Gilbert snorted. "I'm awesome, this'll be easy!" he boasted loudly as everyone else tried to make their quills levitate.  
"Whatever", Lovino said without even looking at him. "Just do it."  
"Mh", Matthew agreed shortly, not paying much attention either. The canadian swished and flicked and pronounced the words of the Charm: "Wingardium Leviosa!"  
The quill levitated and followed Matthew's wand's peak in synch perfectly. Gilbert stared at it in awe and admired his friend's accomplishment until their teacher noticed it too.  
"Great, Wirriams-san!" Kiku praised. "Ten points for Gryffindor!"  
Matthew blushed and smiled as the whole class actually noticed him.  
Gilbert narrowed his eyes and turned to his quill. "Wingardium Leviosa!" he said as he swished and flicked (which looked more like he was trying to attack the quill).  
"Whoah, whoah, wait!" Lovino exclaimed, alarmed. "You bastard, that doesn't look-"

But before he could finish, the quill exploded straight into Gilbert's face.

"-right..."

"Well, see it on the bright side!" Lovino said to Gilbert as they walked out of class. "When we learn spells that makes things explode you'll be great at it and hopefully, hopefully, you won't die, damn it."  
"Thanks", Gilbert muttered and tried to wipe the soot off his face. "I feel awesome anyways! You know girls like guys who have scars. Maybe I'll be the next hot stuff!"  
"Yes, because who doesn't love a bastard who can't even make a quill levitate", Lovino scoffed.  
"Stop fighting", Matthew sighed. "It was a small mistake, Gilbert. You made the swish and flick way too powerful and it exploded, simply. And you shouldn't shout the spell like that either. Next time, try to-"  
"Yeah, yeah, yadayada, blah blah blah", Gilbert interrupted grumpily. "Who's talking anyways? Can't see anyone..."  
Matthew shrunk and his eyes shone with hurt.  
"Gilbert, I didn't mean to-" he began, but the german interrupted him once again.  
"No need to be such a smartass", Gilbert growled. "What are you, the Invisible Know-It-All Ghost? You know, if you didn't babble so much, I would question your sole existence."  
"Gilbert, stop", Lovino demanded, but Gilbert pretended he couldn't hear.  
"Maybe people DO notice you, Matt", the albino continued, ignoring the look in Matthew's eyes. "But they choose not to since you're an un-awesome little wimp. No wonder you don't have any friends."

There was a long silence between the three and they stood still as students passed them. Matthew just stared at Gilbert, purple eyes meeting red eyes in a long struggle to hold the other one's gaze. Lovino could just stare and wait for something, anything, to break the menacing silence.  
Gilbert's red eyes were still dark with anger as he felt a small spark of conscience in his head.  
_Why am I mad? What did I say? What did I say?_  
Truth was that he couldn't even tell what he had said. Something just slipped out of his mouth and Gilbert could barely hear the small voice which was telling him to apologize.  
_For what? Have I done something wrong?_  
Until Alfred, Matthew's twin, accidently bumped into the canadian, Gilbert could hear the little voice clearly.  
"Ow!" Alfred whined. "What the hell was that? There's nothing there!"

Gilbert flinched as he finally understood what he had said.  
"Oh, no..." he said and grabbed Matthew's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"  
"It's fine", Matthew said emptily. "I'm fine. I just need some time alone." He shot them a wide smile before walking away with quick steps.  
Gilbert sighed in relief.  
"Mein Gott!" he breathed out. "Good, he's fine. Mein Gott, I didn't think that I said something that terrible... But anyways! Halloween feast soon! Awesome right?" He elbowed Lovino lightly with the normal grin on his lips. However, Lovino did not answer and certainly did not grin. In fact, he looked angrier than he used to look.  
"Matthew isn't fine, you bastard", he growled. Gilbert winced at Lovino's voice. The italian wasn't yelling, like people usually did when they were mad at him. Gilbert was used to the yelling and it didn't scare him that much anymore, but Lovino's voice scared him. It was just so intimidating and reeked of disappointment in him.  
"But he just said that he was fine!" Gilbert protested, his voice quivering slightly. "He even smiled!"  
"That shows that he's not fine", Lovino retorted. "You put on a mask and tell everyone 'Oh I'm fine', but you're not. Right, Red Eyes?"  
Before Gilbert could reply, Lovino pushed past him.  
"Let's just go and look for Matt later", he sneered. "Like he said, he needs to be alone for a while."

It was Halloween Feast in the Great Hall, but Gilbert didn't feel like eating. He was occupied with desperately searching through the Great Hall with his eyes for Matthew. He patted Alfred on the shoulder.  
"Hey, where's Matthew?" he questioned worriedly.  
"I don't really know", Alfred answered. "Some say that he's in the boy's bathroom."  
"That's weird", Lovino commented as he picked in his food with his fork. "If he wanted to be alone, why didn't he go to the girl's bathroom?"  
"Why the girl's bathroom?!" Gilbert and Alfred exclaimed in chorus.  
"Nobody goes there, dumbasses", Lovino retorted. "There's an annoying ghost there."  
"Oh..."  
"TROLL!"  
Everyone in the Great Hall spun around to see their professor in Defence Against Dark Arts, Robert Johnson from Molossia (or just some place in the USA, he just claims to be from the small micronation) running like crazy between the tables.  
"There's a TROLL in the dungeons!" Robert exclaimed loudly. After a small pause of catching his breath, he continued: "Just thought I would let you know, in case you don't want that monster to rip your limbs away from your body, and- and..."  
And so he fainted. It didn't take long until everyone else started screaming like he had just done, so you could say he had left a good impression. You know you've done something well if everyone copies what you've just done. Except for that no one fainted.  
"Silence!" Julius shouted and froze everyone in their steps. "Do not panic. Go to your rooms quickly and we teachers will take care of it. Understood?"  
Every student nodded slowly.  
"Then go!" their headmaster ordered and pointed at the big doors. "The head of your house will take you to your rooms. And do not think about even trying to fight the troll."

Gilbert walked out of the Great Hall together with everyone else, but as they came out of there a hand pulled him away from the others. It was Lovino.  
"We have to warn Matthew, he doesn't know!" he hissed as he drew the albino after him while half-running through the corridors.  
"Eheh, no", Gilbert protested nervously. "There's a troll walking around here and I don't feel like wrestling it right now."  
Trying to keep his cool, he turned around and began to walk away from his brown-haired friend.  
"Grandpa said we shouldn't even think about trying to fight it", the young italian reminded him, stopping the albino dead in his tracks. "He said we should instantly go up to our rooms."  
Gilbert spun around. "Fine, let's go then", he muttered and walked towards the boy's bathroom, but stopped as he realised that his italian companion wasn't following him. "You coming?"  
"Nope", Lovino stated. Gilbert's eye twitched irritatedly.  
"Oh yes you are!" he growled. Lovino opened his mouth to protest, but a loud roar changed his mind and he walked fastly towards the bathroom.  
"You know, you're right", he said quickly. "Let's go."

Lovino peeked cautiously around the corner. Like he had feared, a large, fat shadow was moving into the boy's bathroom. The young italian fought against the urge to run away and scream in terror. His german friend was obviously fighting the same urge, but was a lot better at hiding it. Taking a deep breath, Lovino slowly followed the troll as quietly as he could. Gilbert tried to copy his soft steps, but since he was a tad more macho than the italian he didn't manage to walk quite as quietly.  
Luckily, trolls are commonly idiots and that troll was no exception.

The two stopped by the door and once again peeked around the corner. They froze as they saw the troll clearly in front of them. The big monster was staring at its own reflection in the mirrors and seemed to find it absolutely fascinating. Lovino flinched as one of the doors to the booths opened and Matthew exited it.  
The canadian stopped dead in his tracks as he spotted the troll. His eyes were widened and full of fear as he slowly took a step backwards. The troll reacted on the sound and heavily raised its club to attack. Matthew quickly dodged and hid in one of the booths, but the troll smashed them and barely missed him. Unable to stay in their hiding place anymore, Lovino and Gilbert rushed forward and threw wreckage at the troll.

"Hey fat-ass!" Gilbert shouted. "Come at me! What you got?!"  
Successfully, he drew the troll's attention and Matthew could escape the broken booths, crawling under the sinks instead. Unfortunately for Matthew, the troll didn't care much for the little pests throwing little pieces of woods at him and attacked Matthew once again, missing him by an inch.  
Matthew tried to pick up his wand, but he dropped it as he dodged the troll's club which nearly hit him. He didn't want to scream, he didn't want to seem like a wimp or a chicken, but he just couldn't stop himself. He could die. In the boys' bathroom. Under a sink. He could picture his gravestone way too clearly.  
_"Here lies Matthew Williams. He died in the boys' bathroom in the hands of a troll, eleven years old. He was in the bathroom because he was crying like a little girl. R.I.P."_

Matthew winced as he saw the troll raise its club, preparing for another swing and Matthew made an effort to not look away. If he was going to die, at least he would die looking at his killer straight in the eye. Even if the killer's eyes were staring in different directions.  
Suddenly, Lovino ran forward and grabbed the troll's club, trying to hold it down. Despite his face turning red from effort, it didn't hold the troll back at all and it swung its club to aim a killing blow at Matthew.

But Lovino was still holding onto the club and when the troll swung it over its own head, he landed on its shoulders. The sudden impact stopped the troll from killing Matthew and instead tried to see what the hell was on its shoulders. The young italian tried his best to sit tight on the rampaging troll, but as he pulled out his wand he accidently stuck it in the troll's trio all grimaced, but Lovino felt relieved that it had at least stopped.  
But, of course, just when Lovino thought he was safe, the troll grabbed him and held him upside down.  
"If you did something that would be very helpful!" Lovino shrieked in panic as he managed to dodge the troll's club just in time.  
"Like what?!" Gilbert shouted back, panicking as well.  
"Anything!" Lovino snarled, dodging once again.  
"Can't you give me further details?" Gilbert asked.  
"My head's gonna explode by either a troll's club", Lovino shouted and dodged the troll's club before continuing: "Or because of my blood which is currently running down to my head in high-speed so no!"  
Hesitatingly, Gilbert pulled up his wand and focused his eyes on the troll's club.  
"Swish and flick!" Matthew instructed.  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" Gilbert ordered the club, and it did as he asked. The big club flew out of the troll's hand just as it tried to attack Lovino and it looked at its empty hand with confused surprise written in its face. Gilbert made the club levitate over its head and canceled the spell. The club dropped on the troll's head and the fat bugger dropped the red-faced italian on the floor (I just broke a record for using way too many "the's" in a sentence).  
Lovino quickly sat up and backed away from the troll before it fell on the spot which he had just been lying on. For a couple of minutes, the three just stared at the knocked-out creature and tried to recover from their fright.  
Finally, Matthew opened his mouth and broke the silence.  
"Is it... dead?" he asked, crawling out from his hiding under the sinks and standing up.  
"No, it has just fainted", Gilbert replied. There was a small awkward silence which was quickly shattered by Lovino.  
"Good, then I can take my maledetto wand back", he muttered loudly and leaned down towards the troll's nose. He grabbed his wand and pulled it slowly out, pulling a big amount of mucus with it.  
"That's disgusting", Gilbert grimaced.  
"Yup", Lovino stated and dried the mucus off his wand on Gilbert's robes.  
They both jumped backwards in fear as the troll suddenly woke up and tried to get up. It would've tried to attacked them again if it wasn't for a certain canadian foot stomping on its face, which knocked it out again.  
"Holy shit, Matthew!" Lovino exclaimed.  
"That was awesome!" Gilbert burst out while hiding behind Lovino.

"Awesome or not", a deep voice with german accent began, "what are you doing here?"  
Gervase was standing behind them, together with professor Johnson and professor Kirkland and they weren't looking too happy.  
"Oh, um", Lovino began to explain reluctantly. "Err, hunting trolls?"  
"Did someone say that was fine?" Arthur growled.  
"You know, funny story", Gilbert said, about as reluctant as Lovino but still enjoying being in trouble. "We were going to-"  
"It was my idea, professors", Matthew intervened. "I have read a great deal about trolls and thought I could fight it by myself. It proved to be impossible and Lovino and Gilbert had to rescue me."  
"That was mindless of you, Matthew", Arthur said, his thick eyebrows furrowing his forehead. "I hadn't expected something as dim-witted like this from you, especially. Five points from Gryffindor."  
"However, they did an impressive job here", Gervase disagreed. "For first-years to knock out a troll is impressive, no matter how you look at it. Five points for both of you," he added with a nod at Lovino and Gilbert. Then he narrowed his eyes and continued with very strict words: "but don't you ever do this again. Understood?"  
"Understood", the two young boys nodded.  
"G-G-Good", Robert put in. "N-Now, go back t-t-to your r-rooms a-and we'll get r-rid of th-this thing..."  
He suddenly let out a shriek of terror as the troll let out a roar, but before it could wake up completely, Matthew knocked it out with a kick just like before.  
"There is something wrong with you, I say", Lovino muttered as he and the others stared at Matthew with astonished eyes.  
"What?" Matthew asked nervously.

**Author's Note:  
This chapter is freaking long... I think. Now, remember that Gil was a jerk just momentarily 'cause sometimes, you say things you don't mean 'cause you're pissed of because of a quill exploding into your face when you tried to make it levitate. Sorry Gilly. Lol Gilly... Anywelp, this chapter felt like talking, talking and talking so that's why I put a tiny bit more writing at the end with the trolls and stuff. Robert Johnson is Molossia, who is posing as Quirrel here. I was thinking of AdultSealand at first, but Sealand fits more as a Colin. Plus, Molossia has that two-personalities thing. And yes he has that turban-thingy-dingy on his head now. ^^;**


End file.
